powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 31: It's a Full Model Change! VRV Robo
is the thirty-first episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It is the conclusion of the three-part showdown featuring the final battles with RitchiRitchihiker and Braking, introducing the new VRV Robo mecha combination. Synopsis VRV Master continues to train the Carranger to fully utilize the potential of their new mechs, which they must complete on their own before their climactic battle with RitchiRitchihiker and his upgraded Braking. Plot The rangers are praying at a shrine for the well-being of RV Robo. RitchiRitchihiker remembers his most recent defeat against the brand new VRV Machines. Then it is revealed that Braking has recieved some upgrades as Inventor Grotch hands him over a dossier with intel about the VRV Vehicles and the VRV Master, who is shown helmetless (but with his face offscreen) alongside the hibernating Dapp. The rangers arrive telling him that the last battle was pretty even and are fearful for the next battle. VRV Master takes the rangers to the park. They have to play volleyball without letting the ball touch the floor. The rangers question his methods to which he responds just to "push the red switch" before disappearing like he is used to. Then it is revealed that VRV Master spends his time playing Pachinko, Gynamo and Zonette are seen working in that casino. Then VRV Master goes to eat tokoroten before going to the barber. When he arrives, the barber is seen eager of his presence, to which VRV Master gets suspicious. The barber is revealed to be RitchiRitchihiker in disguise! He imprisons VRV Master and attempts to interrogate him. Kyosuke comes aboard Pegasus Thunder and the rest of the team follows inside Dragon Cruiser. A battle against wumpers follows. Modified Braking makes an entrance. The rangers call Victorailer. The VRV Vehicles prove to be less of a challenge for the new upgraded Braking. The team finds out what pushing the red button meant. It is the trigger to turn the VRV Machines into the VRV Fighters. A brief battle ensues! Then when Upgraded Braking fires a cannonball against V-Fire. Kyosuke realizes this is the reason they had to train playing volleyball. After striking Braking with his own cannonball, VRV Master asks the rangers to push the blue switch. It is revealed that this switch is used to combine the VRV Fighters into the VRV Robo. They use the Victory Twister to quickly defeat Upgraded Braking for good. Gynamo and Zonette watch breaking news about the defeat of RitchiRitchihiker. The team learns the lesson about working as a team as they watch the sunset. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *TV Anchor: Notes *'Viewership': 2.5% * Like a previous episode, this episode also homages the Gorenger Storm, though this time with the VRV Fighters. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa